Ruler of the Demons
by the Manic Sibling
Summary: Naruto with sharingan. He finds out about his heritage after the yondaime comes back. He wants to take revenge with fury on more than his father, but the people who killed his grandmother. FemKyuubi. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Ruler of the Demons**

This is set just after Naruto has defeated Mizuki. Powerful Naruto. Yondaime bashing. Harem.

With any of my other stories, they are up for adoption except this one. Just send me PM.

I do not own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto was being escorted to the hokage tower after beating up Mizuki, he only recognized two of the Anbu which were surrounding them, they were Dog and Cat. (guess who they are)

When they got there the receptionist laid on the desk, Naruto being slightly worried due to the woman being one of his precious people he ran to her crying and leaning against her body. Dog came over and felt the pulse to make sure of his suspicions that she wasn't actually dead but just sleeping.

"It's alright she's just been knocked unconscious, put this in her mouth: it should wake her up without her being sick." Dog said managing to calm Naruto down a bit.

Naruto then forced the pill into the woman's mouth which she unconsciously chewed and then swallowed. She woke up shooting her head backwards with her eyes wide in shock, most of the people there were surprised that her head didn't go flying off her body and through the wall behind.

"Yondaime-sama!" she shouted.

As soon as the words left her mouth all four Anbu and Naruto ran into the room, with Naruto getting there first. (Seriously why wouldn't he, he out runs the Anbu everyday). They all stopped as soon as they entered the room to see the Yondaime leaning against the desk inspecting one of his three pronged kunai.(By the way he is just like when you see him doing the sealing).

"Minato how can this be?!" Shouted Dog

Ignoring the question Minato stared directly at Naruto "Hello son"

Naruto just froze on the spot not believing his ears.

"What" Kakashi said now taking his Dog mask off.

"Naruto is my son" Minato replied.

"You Bastard!" Naruto shouted in full rage shocking everyone else even more. "You sealed the Kyuubi into your own son and then left!" Naruto's features were becoming more pronounced and his eyes went slitted whilst his nails turned into claws.

"But shouldn't you be happy been treated as a hero by village" Minato said worriedly and confused.

The Anbu around him tried to get him under control only to be fended off by the red chakra knocking over. Naruto then charged at Minato shoving the desk through the window followed by the two blonds.

As Naruto started pounding the yondaime into the ground the civilians gathered afraid of what was happening but many were pleased at seeing the Yondaime there to finish the job as many of Konoha's population had wanted.

"It couldn't have been that bad!" Minato managed to shout.

"It was, been tortured until near death everyday, they even took my eyes out! It was only when Itachi gave some uchiha ones on the same day after killing his whole clan except Sasuke." Naruto shouted making his voice heard all across the land of fire, he then let out a roar which reminded people of when the Kyuubi had roared, this was heard by people in Suna all the way to Iwa.

Many people were completely gob smacked at the fact that Naruto had the Sharingan and for the younger generation the fact that Naruto had the kyuubi in him.

_Across all the different la__nds 8 people were thinking the same thing:Family_

Naruto stood up and then disappeared; there was no light nothing just a slight poof.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I know this chapter isn't long but it is just a pilot, yes this will a narutoxYugito fic, if you want me to continue then please review and say so.

Thanks, and remember HAVE FUN.


	2. Itachi's Secret

RULER OF THE DEMONS

PLEASE READ. THIS IS A REDO OF THE CHAPTER. TAKING THE STORY IN A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT DIRECTION.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Suna was first built on top of the sandstone, this proved to be a mistake when the Ichibi first attacked and took down their man made defences down like they were play things, this lead the Shodaime Kazekage to relocate the village into the pit using the natural wall for protection from both the sand and the Ichibi.

However this made it very easy to get an overview of the village from one of the hidden caves.

Inside one of these hidden caves in the mountain side stood two shadowed figures, one had red eyes with three black tomoes on a black circle surrounding a pupil each, He was Uchiha. The other rested a large object on his shoulder which seemed to be like a beating club. They both wore pitch black cloaks with red clouds dotted around it which went down to their ankles. The Uchiha had his hand on the ground surrounded by ink markings in nine circles his sharinghan eyes staring intently at the seal waiting for his summon to come, soon there was a poof of smoke which soon dispersed a small boy covered in a bright orange jumpsuit.

Where the fuck am I? Oh it's you have you summoned me here and how did you do it? Naruto asked wanting some answers.

"As you know you have Kyuubi in you. Since the day the Uchiha clan was created anybody of full Uchiha blood with a Mangekyou , since the Kyuubi was sealed into you when I summoned the Kyuubi I summoned you. " Itachi explained in lecturing tone.

"Ok, so why did you summon me know?" Naruto asked in a dreary voice whilst rubbing his eye with his balled up fist.

"We heard the roar you made which probably reached the rest of the ninja world and recognized the Kyuubi charkra which was being dispersed in the roar we were worried about you, well I was; what happened?"

"Yondaime-sama appeared saying that I was his son" Naruto said spitting out the title and son "Who is the Sharky looking guy?

This is Kisame, he is my partner in the akatsuki organization, he was one of the seven swordsman af the mist and is willing to help us take down Akatsuki.

Hello Kisame, Welcome to our small cause which will defianitely end in a big battle. Itachi I am going to sleep, the Kyuubi chakra took a lot out of me.

Of course Naruto-sama

"Don't add the sama part you know I hate that kind of stuff coming from a close friend"

"Sorry"

With that business finished Naruto retreated to the far rear of the cave where a smokeless fir was going, well out of the sight of the Hidden village below, finding a somewhat comfortably position Naruto settled down and was asleep within seconds, confident in Itachi at least for his protection.

An hour had passed as the sun started setting over Suna, in the entrance stood the two Akatsuki members . Kisame looked back at Naruto sleeping who was by his sword.

"So what was with the whole sama part?" Kisame asked now that he was sure Naruto was fully asleep.

" Do you remember a man named Uchiha Madara?" Itachi asked fiiring a question back at Kisame.

"Yeah the guy who lead your old clan and fought the Shodaime, though he lost and was never seen since then"

"Well he had a younger sister as well as a brother, though unlike him and his brother his sister was blessed with the eternal mangekyo sharingan from birth which annoyed the two brother to no end since they wanted it to take over the world, however she was happy with the way things were going and didn't want to have anything to do with the clan, Anyway her name was Uchiha Suki, abandoning the Uchiha clan she went to Uzi no kuni and set up a secret clan unknown to anyone but them, They called themselves the Phantom's for they were always there but never seen. With in this secret clan only her daughter received the sharingan: this woman was Kushina who then went and married the Yondaime and had Naruto as her son. Unfortunately she died in childbirth."

"But didn't you say you replaced Naruto's eyes after they were taken out. He if already had a sharingan why replace them unless someone else ripped them out."

"Yes well that was all a genjutsu that someone had created to torture him, when he activated them I told him they were someone else eyes since I was able to see what happened in the genjutsu."

"Why not tell him of his sharingan"

"Because madara would of killed him for his eyes, they were already in the full form. Madara would of gotten scared for his power because he also has the fox in him under his control so he would of killed Naruto. All I did was tell him I am at his service for unknown reasons. But he told me not to call him sama or anything like that." Itachi explained remembering what Suki's last wish had been for him to do.

Flashback.

3 months before Naruto is born.

Uzi no kuni, Suki's palace.

As the sea raged violently against the cliffs of the island war was being ravaged across the country. Kirigakure ninja were littering the fields and the roof tops. In an open at the top of the heavily defended tower was an open room in which Itachi and Kushina were at the bedside of the now dying Uchiha Suki, she had been stuck by a chakra Poisoning demon which making the poison work faster as she used more and more chakra.

"Kushina, Itachi since I will not be able to train Naruto myself I want you two to train him to stand up to Madara and his evil ways. Itachi, my loyal friend, become a Jounin so you can take Naruto's team and protect him on missions." Suki said with sadness in her voice.

Itachi picked up a scroll addressed to the hokage and turned to Kushina to say: "I'm sorry about what is happening Suki, you have always a lot of fun and the best teacher anyone could have, it was an honour to be taught by such a powerful yet friendly person..." he went quiet for a moment to let himself remember the times he spent with her.

"Come on then we better get back to Konoha."

The three of them stood at the edge of the balcony, Kushina on the right, Suki in the middle and Itachi on the left.

I can buy you both enough time to get through and escape to Konoha, I guess this is goodbye then. She said with sorrow acroos her face and noticeable in her voice. Then her face contorted into anger. LET'S WIPE THESE FILTH OFF OUR COUNTRY, THEY DO NOT DESERVE TO BE HERE AND THEY SHALL PAY FOR THE BLOOD THAT THEY HAVE SPILLED! She shouted so the everyone on the island could hear just before the three of them leapt off to take on the kiri ninja.

Flashback end.

Lying there he drew one more tear. Suki had died using too much chakra fighting off 1000 kiri ninja and even then she managed to take out more by riddling her body with explosive tags.

In the main city area of Suna at the same moment Naruto fell asleep. Gaara had been eating a large dinner in his family's house, on his right there was been Temari and on the left Kankuro. Temari and Kankuro had been chatting along when they heard a thump off to the side. Turning their heads slowly their eyes were greeted with the most fearsome sight they ever knew: gaara had fallen asleep. The two siblings ran out to warn everybody of the disaster that their younger brother would be causing.

Sand started to pour out of the gourd in large amounts. When that started dying down sand from the whole village started to move to the room encasing it in a impregnable defence.

Dream scape of all the jinchuruki.

Kyuubi's voice bellowed over the meadow which he created for the mindscape. "Hello humans, I am kyuubi leader of the bijuu" she then started to shrink in size, when she had finished there was a woman in a red robe which only just covered her breasts from the side. She had flowing red hair which went down to her lower back.

Soon the other people joined along with their bijuu in turn though they were still in beast form , first was Fuu of waterfall with the seven-tailed rhino beetle with six wings and one cerci acting as its tails. and the others came in turn but after everybody arrived a bright light came from nowhere and a large booming voice came from all around as everybody was flown back.

"Free me please Free me." The deep booming sound said in a raspy voice.

All of the jinchuuriki Awoke around the five ninja countries. As soon as Naruto awoke he heard a primal roar coming from the center of the village. Getting up he joined Itachi and Kisame at the mouth of the cave. Looking over the village he found what the two Akatsuki ninjas were looking at, A pillar of sand expanding becoming the form of Shukaku, The Ichibi.

Knowing exactly who was doing this he immediately jumped down to combat this threat. Itachi not wanting to let Naruto get hurt jumped down after him. However this was a fight of Jinchuuriki.

Kit listen to me, this is the Ichibi you are wanting to fight, what I suggest you do is find a way of waking up the boy, Gaara. Kuubi mind speaked to Naruto.

Wait what boy? Naruto responded.

That Boy.

As she said that Gaara appeared above the Ichibi's head.

That is the redo of the chapter with expansions and new parts added in.  
Sorry for half abandoning the story. 


End file.
